


Warriors: Old Faces New Dawn Character Profiles

by Weikwriter



Series: Warriors Old Faces New Dawn [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Cherrystar (Old Faces New Dawn), F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Sweetfur (Old Faces New Dawn), ThunderClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weikwriter/pseuds/Weikwriter
Summary: An index of Characters in Old Faces New Dawn with their personalities, appearances, and trivia
Series: Warriors Old Faces New Dawn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795513
Kudos: 4





	1. Cherrystar

**Cherrystar** (Cherrystripe/paw/kit)

Clan: Thunderclan

Position: leader

Age: 4 ½ years at beginning of Old Faces new dawn

Mentor: Robinstar

Apprentice: Owlwhisker, Rosestripe

Mother: Honeyeye

Father: Redclaw

Siblings: Blazefur, Rosestripe, Crimsonleaf,

Mate: Gorseflame

Description: a dark red she-cat with stripes and blue eyes, scar running down left leg,

Cherrystar became leader roughly 2 years before the events of Old Faces New Dawn Book 1, succeeding Robinstar, Cherrystar did not have the easiest of transition in becoming leader, her predecessor had worked hard at improving Thunderclan’s relations with its neighbors, but Skyclan and Windclan-longtime allies in fights against Thunderclan, had hoped to take advantage of the new leader, to which Cherrystar responded with ferocity and unwillingness to bend to other Clan’s whims, fortunately she was able to better Thunderclan’s standing with Windclan, and through such Echostar’s alliance with Falconstar (already contentious due to Falconstar's paranoia) faltered, though they are still not too friendly towards Thunderclan, on a similar note, Cherrystar managed to forge an alliance with Riverclan by backing supporting them against Shadowclan, though this earned her the scorn of Nettlestar

Throughout all she was aided by her brother and faithful deputy Blazefur, long inseparable, he was a natural choice to Cherrystar, and though disagreements on how to do things are prone to break out, they both understand that these come from a place of care,

Though Cherrystar is unafraid and loves the thrill of battle, she has gone to great pains to avoid conflicts with other clans unless absolutely necessary, a lesson she learned from Robinstar, understanding that war has a price and a leader must take responsibility,

To that end nothing matters more to her than her clan and family, and like Applepaw (her niece) she is troubled by odd dreams involving her Brother’s son, but these have also given her the determination to protect and help him grow, both as his leader and as his Aunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly going to be for characters who are not going to get the time needed to explore in depth, Cherrystar being the exception of course, I wanted to start this with her because it felt right and she's my favorite of my original characters


	2. Sweetfur

Sweetfur (Sweetkit/paw)

Clan: Thunderclan

Position: Medicine cat

Age: 4 years 5 months at the start of Old Faces New Dawn

Mentor: Ravenheart

Apprentice: Applepaw

Mother: Songfeather

Father: Sandfur

Sibling: Berrycloud

Description: a cream colored she-cat with blue eyes,

Sweetfur is a go with the flow kind of medicine cat, she doesn’t easily get to concerned with things, as she’s confidant that things and problems can and will work themselves out without too much influence from medicine cats, this attitude causes many to believe Sweetfur is aloof and uncaring, but that could not be further from the truth, Sweetfur cares very much, but she is mindful of interfering too much, believing that events must be allowed to play out and that cats must actively shape their own destiny’s, in line with that, Sweetfur does not give much of an inclination towards destiny and fate, believing that a cat’s destiny cannot be determined during their lives, only after, much of her relaxed mindset was shaped by her mentor Ravenheart, more specifically as a response to the overworking tom, who’s constant worry meant that Sweetfur did not have to do so herself, and when she did she took a more calm approach than her mentor, and now it seems that the tables have turned, as Sweetfur now has a apprentice whose personality is the opposite of her own, Ravenheart’s personality taken new form, though unlike herself and Ravenheart, Sweetfur is more prone to debate with Applepaw on the nature of Medicine Cats and their roles in shaping the future, despite disagreements however, Sweetfur genuinely cares for Applepaw, and would die before seeing her apprentice come to harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick opportunity to get to know Sweetfur, mostly because there are no plans to give her a major pov at any point currently


	3. Crimsonleaf

**Crimsonleaf** (Crimsonkit/paw)

Clan: Thunderclan

Position: Warrior

Age: 1 year 11 months at time of death

Mentor: Blackscar

Apprentice: Rabbitleg

Mother: Honeyeye

Father: Redclaw

Siblings: Cherrystar, Blazefur, Rosestripe

Mate: Berrycloud

Kits: Applepaw

Description: a red tom with amber eyes

Crimsonleaf was in life a cheery cat full of humor, prone to cracking jokes and making snarky remarks at a given situation, Crimsonleaf often brought levity to his clanmates, like his elder sister, he placed a large value on family, though he was closer to his other sister Rosestripe, who was from the same litter, unfortunately sickness often cares little for such things, and Crimsonleaf became a victim leaving behind his mate, their moon-old daughter, and an apprentice, not that any of this has kept Crimsonleaf down, as he is little-changed in death from what he was in life, Crimsonleaf is ever-determined to help his friends, family, and clan see the brighter side, and has become a critical guide in his daughter’s life as she makes her journey to become a medicine cat, no doubt a role of great importance as the clans enter into a cataclysmic point in their history


	4. Bonestar

**Bonestar** (Bonekit/paw/pelt)

Clan: Thunderclan

Position: Leader

Age: 10 years old at the time of death

Mentor: Mousestripe

Apprentices: Pinefur, Ivyeyes,

Mother: Maplefire

Father: Frostheart

Sibling: Cloudbelly

Mate: n/a

Description: a white tom with a black ear and yellow eyes

In life Bonestar was not a typical Thunderclan leader, whereas most tended to be peaceful and open towards cooperation with other clans Bonestar partook in a more aggressive policy, making it clear to all clans that any trespassing on Thunderclan territory would be met with retaliation,

In spite of his aggression, Bonestar was not a cruel or power-hungry leader, nor was he perceived to be by the other clans, his greatest concern was insuring that Thunderclan was safe and secure and Bonestar was certainly seen as wise, powerful and a dangerous cat to make an enemy of, and for his dedication and strength Bonestar was respected, during his life and for a time after his death Bonestar was spoken of as honorable and admirable, something for all leaders to aspire to be,

As time passed this would change, as Bonestar’s choices would cause trouble for his clan

Unfortunately, events which Bonestar set in motion and the long-term consequence of his actions and policies eroded much of the good will he had earned in life, in modern times Bonestar is rarely spoken of, and when he is it is often dismissively and scornfully, to the few cats in the other clans who still remember or know of him Bonestar is seen as the instigator of conflicts and issues his successors would exacerbate, and in Thunderclan Bonestar is as a leader who’s choices while well-intentioned brought suffering and war upon the clan in the long-run, and colored the other clan’s opinions of Thunderclan for a generation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing some long-term setup right here, this won't be relevant for a while  
> Up Next: Nettlestar!


	5. Nettlestar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Shadowclan's leader, he's pretty much what you expect

**Nettlestar** (Nettlekit/paw/bite)

Clan: Shadowclan

Position: Leader

Age: 6½ years old

Mentor: Bramblenose

Apprentice: Jaggedclaw

Mother: Sharpstripe

Father: Raggedclaw

Siblings: Thornpelt

Mate: Fiercefang

Description: a large tabby tom with spikey fur and yellow eyes

Nettlestar is a typical Shadowclan leader, ambitious, proud, and ready to fight. And as is tradition, he entertains ideas of domination over the other clans. But unlike past leaders, Nettlestar is not interested in driving out the other clans or forcibly absorbing them into his own.

A common philosophy found in Shadowclan leaders in recent times is a belief in hegemony, that at a given time one clan must be dominant over the others. Nettlestar agrees with the theory, but applies it differently, he agrees with the core of the philosophy, but he differs in how the other clans will exist in it. Nettlestar aims for a hierarchy, with Shadowclan on top, its neighbors Skyclan and Riverclan quashed by Thunderclan and Windclan respectively. Who would serve as allies to Shadowclan, but still subservient. All while making sure to keep those two clans energies focused on each other so they do not take aim at Shadowclan.

Despite his plans and goals, reality is disappointing to Nettlestar, Windclan has proven reluctant to commit fully to an alliance, and Cherrystar is outright opposed to aligning Thunderclan with Shadowclan. Earning herself Nettlestar’s ire, worse yet, Minnowstar has actively forged an alliance with Thunderclan. To this end, Nettlestar has tried to work closely with Skyclan, if nothing else but to feed into Falconstar’s paranoia and ensure that Skyclan’s strength is spent fighting Thunderclan.

Nettlestar’s ambitions at times can override his care for Shadowclan, he undoubtedly is determined to keep the clan safe, but in his mind the best way to do so is to ensure Shadowclan is on top. And because of that he can at times only value his clanmates as assets in achieving that goal. Even family can suffer such, there is no doubt that Nettlestar loves his mate, brother, and father, but he too often forgets to put that care ahead of ambition. And he is not helped by the rumors that have gone on about him. That Nettlestar forced his father into an early retirement to open the position of deputy for himself, that he kept Thornpelt out of the position of deputy in case he ever needed to remove Jaggedclaw. Or that Nettlestar’s relationship with Fiercefang is a sham, nothing more than a means towards kits he can mold and shape into his instruments for his designs.

Time will tell if ambition gets the better of Nettlestar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nettlestar is going to be a relevant character long-term for this fic, but just not in the way you think, he will be an enemy, and at times an antagonist,  
> Up Next: Gorseflame!


	6. Gorseflame

**Gorseflame** (Gorsekit/paw)

Clan: Thunderclan

Position: Senior Warrior

Age: 5¼ years old

Mentor: Larkpelt

Apprentice: Meadowclaw, Rabbitleg (after Crimsonleaf’s death),

Mother: Pebbleclaw

Father: Ferretpelt

Siblings: Volepaw

Mate: Cherrystar

Description: a well-muscled tabby she-cat with fiery amber eyes

It may come as a surprise to outsiders that Gorseflame is not Thunderclan’s deputy, though it is not an unreasonable assumption to make. Gorseflame is a frequent advisor to Cherrystar and has her implicit unshaken trust. This can at times cause friction with Blazefur, the actual deputy, as he and Gorseflame are prone to disagreement, an issue exacerbated by them being Cherrystar’s brother and mate respectively.

Even so, Blazefur and Gorseflame at the very least can play nice for Cherrystar’s sake and do maintain a healthy respect for each other. Unfortunately some mistakenly believe that Gorseflame wishes to supplant Blazefur, and others believe they can use it to their advantage and sow discord within Thunderclan.

Thankfully, Gorseflame is wholly uninterested in being deputy (though if asked-especially by Cherrystar-she would accept), and would gleefully tear into whomever would try to destroy her clan from within. Especially if it was done by trying to use her.

Gorseflame’s youth very much colored her experiences, the tumultuous times of her apprenticeship and personal losses made her extremely wary of the conflict breaking out within the clan. And as such Gorseflame would resign herself to carrying out grim deeds to prevent an internal conflict.

Like her mate, Gorseflame considers family to be very important, and has wholeheartedly embraced Cherrystar’s, perhaps as a surrogate family to the one she lost/became estranged from. And she will defend her new family with unparalleled ferocity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Falconstar!


	7. Falconstar

**Falconstar** (Falconkit//paw/sight)

Clan: Skyclan

Position: Leader

Age: 14 years old

Mentor: Rocknose

Apprentice: Stoneclaw

Mother: Sandspeckle

Father: Nightfeather

Siblings: Crowpaw, Fogrunner

Mate: n/a

Description: a black tom with a tan underbelly and yellow eyes

Paranoia has defined Falconstar’s leadership, with his clan caught between two powerful clans who have a historic rivalry despite not sharing a border, it's not hard to see why. Whenever fights break out between Shadowclan and Thunderclan, Skyclan always ends up involved in it. Forced to either pick a side or be tread upon, a hard lesson Falconstar learned during his youth, during which a particularly bloody conflict between Thunderclan and Shadowclan had broken out. Having been dealt very personal losses and pain during that war, Falconstar became terrified for Skyclan’s future, and from those days on would loudly and insistently advocate for aggressive and preemptive policy against Skyclan’s neighbors. It was from these views that he gained a reputation in and outside of his clan as a warmonger. Few expected Falconsight to go anywhere. But thanks to a souring of relations with Thunderclan, caused by the death of Skyclan old deputy in a border skirmish, Skyclan’s leader opted for a new deputy. Choosing Falconsight in hopes that the senior warrior’s aggression would intimidate Thunderclan into backing down.

No one predicted what would happen next.

A deputy is chosen with the understanding and even expectation that they will take a leader’s place, but for Falconsight this was not at all true. Being an older warrior, no one seriously expected him to actually become leader. A fact Breezestar made bluntly clear to Falconsight himself. He was to be a placeholder, a temporary deputy who would be retired or replaced once the crisis was over. A damaging revelation to the fragile psyche of Falconsight.

But even so he carried on, performing his duties to the best of his abilities.

And then the unexpected happened.

Breezestar died. And now reigned Falconstar, the leader who was never meant to be.

Though outwardly triumphant and committed to leading his clan well, internally Falconstar was a wreck. The fact that he was never intended to be leader weighed heavily on him. At times he would lose his cool, and his aggressive foreign policy was magnified, made worse by Thunderclan’s new more aggressive leader and a growth in friendly relations between Skyclan’s next-door neighbors. Seemingly validating Falconstar’s worst fears and beginning a new period of war and aggression between the clans.

Though relations have thankfully cooled down, Falconstar’s paranoia has not abated, often pitching fits and picking fights at the gatherings, the old tom has nearly plunged all the clans into war several times and in the process isolated Skyclan from potential allies in Windclan and Riverclan.

Suffice to say, many in and out of Skyclan are looking forward to the end of his reign. Some in Skyclan (privately) hoping that Thornfang would overthrow him, others even discussing doing it for Thornfang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next! Minnowstar!


	8. Minnowstar

**Minnowstar** (Minnowkit/paw/shine)

Clan: Riverclan

Position: Leader

Age: 6½ years old

Mentor: Mumblestep

Apprentices: Striketail, Whiskersplash

Mother: Shellfur

Father: Silverheart

Siblings: Wavestripe 

Mate: Addertail

Children: Chiveberry, Creekfrost

Description: a small silver she-cat with blue eyes

Some might say that Riverclan has it easiest amongst the clans. They rule over a bountiful territory rich in herbs and fresh-kill, and are unappealing for conquest by most other Cats unless they are able to tolerate water, so it's not difficult to see why. And to an extent Minnowstar agrees, she is plainly aware of how her Clan doesn’t face the same degree of hardships. A fact that she uses this to her and Riverclan’s advantage. Rather than risk fights or potential raids into Riverclan’s territory, Minnowstar leverages their bountiful prey and herb supplies as negotiating power, offering them to the other clans during gatherings. While the primary intention is to ward off attacks on Riverclan-after all, why fight Riverclan when you could receive free prey and herbs from them? Minnowstar’s other hope is that by keeping the other clans healthy and well-fed they will be less prone to conflict. Which is the core of her leadership philosophy, unlike Nettlestar’s belief in one clan maintaining domination or a leadership position over the others, Minnowstar favors maintaining an equal status quo and promoting peace amongst the clans. However, as Shadowclan and Windclan have learned, this does not mean Riverclan will simply roll over when threatened. While she hopes to promote and maintain peace, Minnowstar is very much aware of the current tensions between the clans, and is fully prepared to fight when the situation calls for it. To this end she has fostered a friendship with Cherrystar and Thunderclan, seeing them as valuable allies against Nettlestar due to their rivalry with Shadowclan. Both because of pragmatism and out of Minnowstar’s genuine fondness for Cherrystar and Thunderclan. It also helps that Minnowstar holds a particular dislike for Nettlestar and how he runs his clan. As for Windclan, Minnowstar is not too concerned with them. Riverclan and Windclan have never truly gotten along, but their alliance and rivalry with Thunderclan respectively has kept things from exploding into all-out war. If nothing else but out of Echostar’s concern for her clan being enveloped on both sides. In spite of this the she-cat leaders hold a great deal of respect for each other, respect built upon strength, accomplishments, and meeting each other more than a few times on the field of battle.

Though her policy has undoubtedly benefited Riverclan and kept peace, it is contentious at best, the other clans are reluctant to trust Riverclan, and Minnowstar’s own clanmates are divided on the policy.

Minnowstar’s relationship with her kits and mate are fairly professional. More personal interactions are kept in private and outward displays are rare and subdued. Which has caused some-in particular outsiders, to either not realize Aldertail, and Chiveberry & Creekfrost are Minnowstar’s mate and kits respectively. Or to cause outsiders to think there is no relationship at all. But Minnowstar’s love for her family is great, though she maintains a distance and professional stance in belief that the safety and care of the entire clan must take precedence.


	9. Echostar

**Echostar** (Echokit/paw/heart)

Clan: Windclan

Position: Leader

Age: 7 years old

Mentor: Daisyfrost

Apprentice: Bouldershell

Mother: Nuttail

Father: Smokebelly

Siblings: Winterclaw

Mate: N/A

Description: a white she-cat with blind blue eyes

Physical disabilities are never easy for a wild cat, for the average rogue or loner they can mean a brief life. For a Clan cat it is either that, or a life relegated to remaining within a Camp’s boundaries and eventually the Elder’s den until passing on. That, or the cat serves as a Medicine Cat and/or their assistant. Echostar refused to be bound into such a fate.

Blind from birth, little was expected from Echokit. Her parents, Stormstar, and Tumbleear (the Medicine Cat at the time), all believed so, perhaps at best Echokit would serve as a Medicine Cat apprentice. But such was not Starclan’s plan for Echokit, and Foxnose (Tumbleear’s apprentice) was able to see this. They saw that in the absence of sight, this kit would grow into a great Warrior. One with the wisdom and foresight that would more than make-up for her lack of sight. With this in mind, Foxnose fought hard against relegating Echokit to a life as a Medicine Cat or early retirement to the Elder’s den. Fortunately Starclan would aid Foxnose’s argument, for with the absence of Echokit’s sight, she was given hearing beyond most cats. More than able to make up for a lack of sight.

And thus, Echokit’s path began, through a difficult apprenticeship and the lingering doubts of her clanmates, Echokit became Echopaw. And thanks to a loving and supportive mentor, she became Echoheart. Winning over the doubters and naysayers, and most of all Stormstar, becoming Windclan’s deputy, and when Stormstar passed, became Echostar.

This journey of her life all created a deep sense of belief in Echostar. Windclan is often seen as the most deep in their convictions to Starclan, but Echostar lives it. After all, how could she be where she is without Starclan? A blind kit who became the Clan’s leader, what else but the will of Starclan could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Echostar’s ability is similar to Dovewing’s, but it is not exactly the same, as near as I understand it, Dovewing’s ability worked like so: she is able to increase or lower her range. She can change the distance at which she can hear things, but how well she can hear things is pretty consistent. Dovewing hears everything at about the same level no matter how far away. Echostar’s hearing ability works more like this: the range/distance of her hearing is at about the same level (maybe slightly better) as every other cat, but the difference between Echostar and Dovewing’s ability is that Echostar is able to hear things better. Let me explain, basically she can hear the softer things most other cats can’t hear or can’t hear well. Think of it as something similar to Toph’s seismic sense in Avatar The Last Airbender. All sound is just vibrations, Echostar can just pick up the vibrations, she hears the ripples that a mouse makes as it walks the ground, (and yes, I’m aware of the inaneness of bringing up the science of sound).  
> Tumbleear almost was Tumblestep before I realized I already had a cat named Mumblestep  
> Yes, I realize that this character profile is a little more backstory-y, in my defense, I know exactly what and how the other leaders will fit into the larger story and how their backstories will factor in. But I’m not so sure how Echostar and her backstory will fit in, thus I have lain out her backstory here, perhaps I will go back an edit this chapter.


End file.
